


Underwear

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the secret relationship au: “Your parents/housemate just came home and now you’re shoving me in the closet/under the bed/out of the window but I only have one shoe on and no underwear oh my god” also it’s a self insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

His breath was warm on their skin, mingling with their own as they cuddled post-coitus in Nick’s bed.

Everything was warm and fuzzy, happiness making both of their bodies loose and tangled. Nick was kissing Jett languidly when he heard it- the sound of a door opening.

“Oh, shit,” Jett sat up as Nick flung himself from the bed, still buckass nude as he peered around the doorway, “Oh, no!” Before Jett could blink NIck was back and shoving their clothing into their arms, “You have to get dressed! My mom came back with Zara early and they’re trying to sneak into her room without waking me but if they come in here…”

But Jett was already ahead of their lover, shirt pulled on and pants tugged over their thighs before Nick was shoving them toward the first story window. They were laughing silently because as they were being shoved Nick was still seeking their lips, sloppy, silent kisses warming their body as they threw one leg over the window, leaning down to pull on a sneaker before Nick kept pushing, kept kissing and suddenly they were out on the lawn.

Jett kissed Nick one more time before ducking into the darkness of the early morning, stunned by the dew on their left foot and the roughness of their jeans. They stopped at a bus stop to pull on their other sneaker, searching their pockets for their boxers.

In a movie-like flashback Jett saw them on Nick’s floor, the pizza covered, blue boxers in a crumpled ball on the floor and then they burst into laughter at the whole scenario. Jett knew they looked crazy, shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned, pants unbuttoned and shoes undone. But did it matter? Nick was theirs and they were his and even though they couldn’t be public, they could still be together.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the secret relationship au: “We work at the same place and no one knows we’re together and every time there’s an office party we end up having heated make out sessions in the bathroom”

Jett ended up walking back to the house they shared with their partner, trying to sneak into the house.

They were unsuccessful and Sonny peeked his head around the corner to grin at them. Jett’s eyebrows raised into their hairline as they flushed, instinctively trying to cover breasts that didn’t exist anymore.

“Fun night?” Sonny came into view fully, glass of water in hand, “Guess I’m glad I get thirsty at night. Woulda missed your walk of shame.” Jett shut the door behind them and scowled, toeing off their shoes and peeling off their flannel to hang it like a coat.

“Listen, Carisi, do you want to test me right now?” The smirk on their face gave their jokes away, “Anyways. I’m really tired and I was planning to stay at… his house, but he’s got roommates.” Sonny smirked and tossed an arm easily around Jett’s shoulders, walking with them up the stairs toward the bedrooms before separating where their rooms lay across from each other. “Good night,” They huffed, “Please wake me up in time for work.” And then Jett slammed his door, cutting off Sonny’s boisterous laughter the was echoing into the hallway.

Inside of their room, they were able to decompress, peeling off their shirt and pants, seeking a pair of boxers abandoned on the floor before they made their way to the messy bed with a black duvet kicked onto the floor from the morning prior.

Before they made it, though, they tripped over a packer thrown off in a haste to go to their lover’s house. Jett lay on the floor, offending appendage in their hand as they scowled. They tossed it into a box on their way back to their feet before slipping between their duvet (after picking it up) and their bedsheet. Body relaxed, but mind racing, Jett stared at their ceiling for nearly fifteen minutes before their phone pinged in the pocket of their jeans across the room. They groaned before throwing their legs over the bed, finding their phone blindly as they read the message on the screen, warmth flooding their tummy as a grin took a place on their face.

_sorry i had to kick you out like we’re in college_

Jett shifted their weight before taking the phone back to bed with them, crawling under the covers with a sly grin before typing out a reply.

_well we fucked like we were in college, so? it’s fitting_

They could imagine Nick snorting, lying under his covers with only boxers on. They smirked as their phone pinged again, another message from their secret lover.

_yeah i know. i’m so tired and we have work in the morning._

Before Jett could even think about replying another message came in.

_oh by the way you left your underwear here_

And then again, before Jett could reply, they received another message, but a picture. Inhaling, they bit their lip as they took Nick’s legs, stretched and tangled in his navy sheets but over his crotch sat Jett’s boxers, tangled and tight around Nick’s much larger pelvis and bulge. Jett thought about taking a picture to send back, but they were too tired to be bothered, so they scanned through the pictures of their phone, deciding to recycle a cropped photo from the prior halloween (saved for this very purpose…) of their legs, crammed into tight, leather pants with a perfectly placed packer to create the perfect bulge sure to entice Nick.

A moment after the picture was sent, Jett’s world tilted on it’s side and they fell into sleep. It felt like only moments later when Sonny was pounding on their door, ordering them up and dressed, promising hot chocolate mixed with a candy cane if they got dressed in fifteen minutes. That urged Jett up and out of bed, discarding their dead phone in the depths of their all black bed set before grabbing things needed to pass as a human being and pass as a male and moving to the en suite to shower.

It was quick and hot, the innuendo not lost on them, and then they found themselves staring blearily at their partner as he stirred their hot chocolate.

“How did you sleep?” And Sonny, the bastard, looked bright eyed as he smiled at them, chowing down on a breakfast sandwich as if the sun wasn’t burning his skin as it poured in through the window.

“Like shit,” Jett said, bluntly, just before they burnt their mouth on the hot chocolate, “I ended up sexting before I went to sleep.” Sonny snorted, an eyebrow climbing until it disappeared underneath his curled, unkempt hair.

“With who?”

“With my beau,” Jett snarked darkly, the bags under their eyes extenuating the lack of sleep that was making them pissy, “Who else? You’re not going to get the name out of me, Sonny,” The man clicked his fingers and did a bad impression of someone in a Scooby-Doo episode who was foiled.

Jett finished their hot chocolate before abandoning Sonny to find their sneakers to pull them on. Before they knew it Sonny was waiting at the door, swinging his keys around his finger, whistling like Jett didn’t know they were moving sluggishly. Just as Jett passed by to head to the car, Sonny tapped a finger against their neck, “Nice bruise, Burrows,” He teased, “I’m sure Lieu will be glad to see that!” Jett snarled out something incomprehensible before snatching the keys, deciding to drive.

* * *

Jett was holding a bleeding nose when the party started, a celebration for a particularly hard case Barba had managed to win.

They had lodged themselves in the family bathroom, locking the door, as the flood of blood poured down their chin, onto the floor. Curse rapists and rapists who threw punches when cornered. Jett tried to quell the blood, but then a fist knocking on the door and a soft voice drew their attention.

Nick stood on the other side of the door, ice in his hand and a smirk on his face. “Let me in? Liv sent me to clean you up.”Jett let him in, warning through a garbled mouth about the blood on the floor. “How are you doing?”

“You know, thin blood and all that,” Jett said thickly, gesturing with a bloodied hand to their equally bloody face, “Chronic nosebleeds don’t help either.” Nick chuckled and wet a paper towel, setting the ice pack on the edge of the sink before he turned to clean Jett’s face, gently swiping away the blood to find that the nosebleed had finally stopped. Jett closed their eyes, leaning into Nick’s palm as the warmth spread out and eased the tension from their shoulders.

After a few minutes and many paper towels Jett’s face was finally clean and they moved past Nick to wash their blood from their hands. Then, suddenly, Nick appeared in the mirror behind them a smirk on his face as he eased Jett’s waist in his arms. They relaxed into his arms and sighed, before drying their hands.

Nick spun them and pressed a gentle kiss, wary of Jett’s nose and the bruise blossoming over the bridge of it. The first kiss was followed by another and another and then Jett was pulling Nick against their body, breath coming faster and faster as they became frantic.

Nick groaned, pushing Jett against the sink harder before his lips found their neck and he nipped a breathy laugh from their throat. “It really is like we’re in college,” Jett laughed, pulling Nick’s lips back to theirs, “Sneaking out of the party to make out in the bathroom? Scandalous.” But Nick ignored them, kissing them once, before his hand snuck around their hips to cup their ass.

“You left me high and dry last night,” He teased between kisses, “Sending that picture and then never replying.” Jett didn’t reply, angling their head to kiss Nick softer, quicker, and he groaned into their mouth, licking at their lips and begging to be let in, to taste them. Jett obliged, of course, because who wouldn’t? And as soon as they began kissing, they were done, Nick separating himself from Jett to press the ice pack onto the bruise before he disappeared back into the party.

Jett stood and stared at the door as it clicked shut, one hand holding ice against their face.


	3. Ridin' Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three of the secret relationship au: Actually we rendezvous there for make outs most days, totally sober

Jett was grinning, waiting for Nick, with their shirt already discarded and their body ready. Soon after they pushed themselves up on the sink Nick burst into the family bathroom, read faced and panting as he locked it.

Neither man spoke before Nick was on Jett, mouthing at their neck, and groaning. “You know that gets me going, J.” And Jett just grinned, taking Nick’s earlobe between their teeth.

“That’s the point, Nick,” They breathed, “I wanted to make out with you.” And then Nick groaned and connected their lips in a hot, heavy kiss. Jett grinned into the kiss, one hand clasped around the back of Nick’s neck drawing his torso closer and the other was kneading his lower back through his layers. The kiss was quick and hot and dirty and Jett found themselves keening silently under Nick’s mouth as he sucked a kicked just above their nipple.

“We have to stop doing this,” Nick breathed, but he didn’t really mean it. Jett knew because when they cupped his ass with the hand not on his neck, he groaned and shook his head. “No, we can keep doing this.”

Jett smirked and then nipped at the neckline of Nick’s dress shirt, “Maybe we could just do it less often.” Nick pulled back to stare at Jett with blown eyes, looking scared. He shook his head again before pressing desperate kisses on Jett’s face before another steamy kiss pressed Jett against the mirror.

They both moaned and gasped, ready to straight up just go home for a quick fuck on their lunchbreak. But then Jett pushed Nick back and jumped off of the counter, Nick’s hands obstructing the path of their light blue dress shirt as he sucked a hickey into their shoulder, having to support their weight when they moan lowly.

Finally they were dressed, kissing Nick once, twice, and then they were gone. They were more composed than Nick and they smirked when he returned considerably more flushed than when Jett had escaped to rile him up. For a moment Jett made eye contact with Nick and then they looked over to Rafael, who was conversing lowly with Sonny.

“Hey, Barba, still having that get together at your house later? Is it casual or formal? If it’s casual my ass is gonna cream Fin at COD.”


End file.
